gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Del Perro
'Del Perro ' is an incorporated high-class wealthy city located in Los Santos, San Andreas. Del Perro is widely known for its beach and the world famous Pleasure Pier. Tourists can be seen wandering the streets of Del Perro, taking selfies and possibly uploading them to social networks like Lifeinvader. Del Perro could possibly be an incorporated city, seeing as Santa Monica in real life is counted as a city. Del Perro also has its own city hall. Character Del Perro is a crowded city with many expensive houses on the beach and tourists walking along the pier. Many people can be seen tanning on the beach or building sand castles. Del Perro is described as trendy and hipster. The famous Del Perro Pier is a good place to find tourists, rich locals, and hobos. Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Daddy's Little Girl Influence Del Perro is based on the city of Santa Monica, California. The name "Del Perro," which translates to "of the dog" in Spanish, is likely a reference to Santa Monica's nickname of "Dogtown." Notable residents *Umberto Transport The neighborhood is connected via the Del Perro Freeway and has a LST underground station. Places of Interest *1115 Boulevard Del Perro *1237 Prosperity Street *Bluff Tower (Wilshire Palisades) *Del Perro Beach (Santa Monica Beach) *Del Perro City Hall (Santa Monica City Hall) *Del Perro Coast Guard Station (Santa Monica Coast Guard Station) *Del Perro Heights (233 Wilshire) *Del Perro Pier (Santa Monica Pier) *Del Perro Pier Beach Maintenance Department *Del Perro Plaza (Portofino Plaza) *Del Perro Police Station (Santa Monica Police Station) *Elgin House (Wilshire House) *Lombank Building (100 Wilshire) *Pescado Rojo (Paseo Del Mar) *Pleasure Pier (Pacific Park) Businesses *Al Dente's *Astro Theaters (AMC Santa Monica Theatre) *Bahama Mamas West (Barnes & Noble Booksellers) *Banner Hotel & Spa (Fairmont Miramar Hotel) *Bean Machine (Promenade Cafe) *Cool Beans *Crown Jewel Motel *Del Perro Gifts *Del Perro Plaza Restaurant (Santa Monica Food Plaza) *Derriere (Victoria's Secret) *Didier Sachs (Armani Exchange) *Dionysia Theatre (Criterion Theater) *Double Denim (United Colors of Benetton) *Dune-O's Beach Cafe (Big Dean's Muscle In Cafe) *The Fish Net Restaurant (Van Tilburg Building) *The Grain of Truth *Haute *Heat (Puma) *Hedera Hotel (The Georgian Hotel) *Heroin Chic (Mango/Apple stores) *Hung Drawn & Quarters (Playland Arcade) *Larss & Elbo (Pascal Mouawad) *Las Cuadras *Lettuce Be (Starbucks Coffee) *Les Bianco *Lézard (Hard Tails) *Limey's Juice and Smoothies (Cafe Bellagio) *Los Santos Style (Ocean View Active Wear's Souvenir's) *Maze Bank (First Federal Bank of California) *Miss T (Banana Republic) *Nutsaki (Trastevere) *Peckerwood (Urban Outfitters) *Perrera Beach Motel (Pacific Sands Motel) *Pescado Rojo (Paseo Del Mar) *Pharaoh Cosmetics (Sephora) *Ranch (Miss Sixty) *Scarper (Sunglass Hut) *Spines Bookshop (Borders Book & Music) *SubUrban *Sumac Restaurant (Ivy at the Shore) *Swallow (Sur La Table Store) *Taco Bomb (Gaucho Grill) *Tree Tops *Universal Uniform *White Widow *ZIP (Barnes & Noble Booksellers) Roads and Streets *Bay City Avenue *Boulevard Del Perro *Eastbourne Way *Equality Way *Great Ocean Highway *Hawick Avenue *Liberty Street *Magellan Avenue *Marathon Avenue *North Rockford Drive *Prosperity Street *Prosperity Street Promenade *Red Desert Avenue *San Andreas Avenue *Sandcastle Way Trivia * In Spanish, "del perro" translates to "of the dog." Gallery StormySkyLS-GTAV.jpg|The Pier during a storm in GTA V. Del_Perro.GTAV.png|The Del Perro Beach with a Seashark in the foreground. neighborhood-del-perro.jpg|Del Perro postcard as seen in the GTA V digital manual. BluffTowers2-GTAV.jpg|Bluff Tower. HederaHotel-GTAV.jpg|Hedera Hotel. ClockBuildingDelPerro-GTAV.jpg|Clock building (Bay Cities Guaranty Building look-alike). hjj.jpg|Del Perro Pier Entrance 9oo.jpg|Astro Building on Red Desert Ave 55.jpg|Del Perro Beach fancy_homes.jpg|Houses along the beachfront. Prosperity_St_Del_Perro.jpg|Prosperity St. Del Perro Navigation de:Del Perro es:Del Perro hu:Del Perro Category:Areas Category:Areas in Los Santos (GTA V) Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V